


N006: One in the Bed, Two on the Floor

by Rhion



Series: Narnia One Shots [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhion/pseuds/Rhion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of king shirks his duty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	N006: One in the Bed, Two on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 08

"Come come - why must you be so difficult?" Peter was chasing after Susan. Who was chasing after Caspian and yelling at him. Who was running away from what he must do.

"Caspian, it's not so bad - besides it's your turn!" Peter yelled.

Caspian refused to look over his shoulder, knowing that this must make for a very odd sight indeed. But he couldn't care. "No! I have faced foul beasts but no! There are limits to a man's resolve!"

Then he ran smack into Edmund - who was built like a cross between Caspian and Peter - and bounced off of him with an 'omph!' Edmund leaned down grasping his hand, "Listen brother, we all take turns on this. That was the deal."

"Deal or no," shaking his head, "I do not know what you feed those creatures, but there is no way I shall take care of this. No - none."

By now Susan had caught up, glaring, "It's your fault! I told you not to let them have any coffee!"

"But it was a mere sip! And Nailah was trying to grab the cup!" Caspian felt he must defend his actions. "So I let her have a little - and then Rilian wanted some. So to be fair I allowed him a sip as well! Then of course Liam wanted some..."

Peter was clutching his sides, wheezing as he tried not to laugh, "Caspian - you can't give them that stuff at all."

Edmund's hand came down on his shoulder, allowing him no further escape, "Do the right thing brother, the chivalrous thing."

"Have you not heard that chivalry is dead?" trying one last time. But a glance to Susan told him that unless he wanted to sleep on the floor this evening he would do his duty. Sighing, "If you insist... then I shall go with some dignity."

Susan snorted, "I think you lost that in your mad dash already."

With a shove Edmund propelled him forward, "Brother it's time to pay for your crimes.”

"Remember dear, you're the great hero of Aslan's How," Susan kissed his cheek.

"Hey - I thought _I_ was the great hero of Aslan's How," huffing Peter glowered.  
Hustled back to the nursery, Caspian faced the source of his terror - three hyperactive one-year-olds whom were in sore need of changing.

Mumbling, "How was I supposed to know that they would react this way to caffeine...?"

Gathering his courage, Caspian approached the foul beasties that somehow were his offspring (and he questioned often how he'd managed to sire such cute little devils) trying to hide the sweating of his palms.

Peter snickered, "Remember - they can smell your fear."

"How can they smell my fear over their own...perfume?"

"Just get it over with already!"

Nailah giggled, a pudgy hand in her mouth, waving at him from where she sat. She was the sweet tempered of the three, so he felt that he should care for her first - after all ladies were supposed to be given primacy in service. Tickling her fat little belly, he felt somewhat eased, this shouldn't be too bad, it was just like normal. Yes, and if he kept telling himself that he may be able to change his daughter with little fear. But as he prepared to change her - he felt his face go pale in horror. Needless to say - the diapers were shown no mercy - and neither was Caspian.


End file.
